The present invention relates to a sunken, subsurface or underground room such as notably a cellar, and a method of constructing the same in a structure comprising a floor slab, notably of concrete, by which it rests upon the ground, and a removable shielding device used in carrying out the said method.
There is already known a method of constructing a sunken room in a structure originally unprovided therewith. In this known method, there is cut in the floor slab an opening through which an excavation is dug, a fluid-tight covering or pocket lining the said excavation is installed, a base notably of sand is provided, and then a floor, lateral walls constituted by stacked box-sections forming storage racks, and a ceiling. The sunken room obtained by this method is generally cylindrical in shape to ensure its strength.
However, the known method does not allow obtaining a sunken room generally prismatic in shape, such as notably of cubic or rectangled parallelepipedic shape.